Aurora
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: Giving birth is hard enough, giving birth while the world is falling apart is even harder/Brittana.


**AN**: So this has been in my head since the finale of the Walking Dead. For those who don't watch, don't worry you don't need to know anything about a Zombie Apocalypse to enjoy it, I barely know much, but the idea came to me and I've been holding off on writing it. When I saw tonight that someone had written about a pregnant Britt during one of these occurances I knew I needed to get my butt going or else you lovely people would think I copied the writer. I swear I have not! None the less, I have class in two hours, and I wrote this at 5AM, so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes that were made and not noticed. Normally I'm better then that. Either way I'm happy with the way it turned out. Not sure if I want to write a sequal but maybe enough reviews will change my mind. Who knows. Enjoy and please **REVIEW**!

* * *

"Its ok Britt-Britt, its almost passed. Just breath for me. Its almost passed."

In her twenty-eight years of life, Santana Lopez had never been more frightened. She'd always played herself off as a bad ass, the girl from Lima Heights who knew what she was doing, she had no flaws, no downfalls...well maybe one or two, a certain one with blonde hair, but none the less she'd always kept her bad ass attitude up, and her fears hidden. Even when the virus had first started.

"Good girl, that's my girl. Lay back Britt, just lay back and rest." The smaller girl cooed as she pulled the light blankets over her wife's legs that were still angled up, pressing a kiss to one of her knee caps before crawling back beside her on the bed, smiling as she took hold of one of her lovers hands. "It shouldn't be much longer, I promise. You're doing so good."

Having a baby during a zombie apocalypse, now that wasn't something you saw everyday. The world was falling apart, they were in constant danger, and they had one other child to take care of, yet here they were. Stuck in an a long since abandoned motel room, on the side of a road that had been long since deserted, having a baby. Jesus, how had things gotten so fucked up?

"Where's Dylan, Sanny? Is he safe, please tell me he's safe." The blonde begged as she gripped onto her wife's hand tightly. "Do Quinn and Rachel have him?"

Always her absent minded Britt-Britt. Some things never even change, even when the world was ending. Dylan was their entire world, Santana was almost certain that if it hadn't been for his safety, for wanting him to get the chance to grow up, they wouldn't have been able to escape New York City when things had gotten bad. When staying wasn't an option. If it had just been her and Britt, she would have figured out a way to make sure things ended calmly and perfectly. She was a planner after all.

Killing her son...no, she couldn't do that. She'd thought about it. She hated herself more and more everyday for considering it, but she had. When the realization had came that there wouldn't be any hope. That their so called amazing government had failed them. She didn't want her little boy to witness any of it. Putting a little bit of rat poison in his food, smothering him in his sleep, anything to make sure he didn't turn into one of those _creatures_. Yet, wouldn't feel any pain either. She clearly was the Mother from hell. Even if Quinn had confided in her that she'd considered doing the same for little Harmony.

"Of course they do. Who else would we trust him with Britt-Britt? He and Harmony are on the other side of that door. Yentil found some toys for them in the motels office, and they've been keeping themselves busy busy busy. He doesn't even know what's going on." She promised, squeezing her wife's hand as she watched her face etch in pain again, clearly from another contraction that was ripping through her body.

"Be...be nice San" Britt got out between gritted teeth as she tried to ease her body through the pain. "She's been a big help for us, they both have."

Once again her wife was right. They had been lucky to find Rachel and Quinn before escaping the city. Before the bridges and tunnels had been destroyed so that the walkers couldn't get in and the dead couldn't get out. They'd all saved one another at one time or another, especially once they'd realized that Britt was pregnant. The kids were their main priority though. Harmony and Dylan, the newest Lopez who'd surely put them all in more danger then none. Neither one of them families would have gotten as far as they had if it hadn't been for the other.

"I know Britts, but I'm not me if I don't call her man hands." She laughed before lifting a hand to push some of her wife's hair off of her sweaty forehead. "Besides, she won't admit to it but you know how much she loves it. It makes her feel special or some crap like that. I guess I'm just awesome in making people feel that way."

"You've always done a great job at making me feel special." Britt whispered, the same old twinkle in her eyes. "And I know you're going to make your daughter feel just as special as you make your son feel. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you...we, this would be a great time for one of those epidurals."

Dylan oddly enough had been born at home. Without the assistance of any major drugs. Always having had a fear of hospitals and doctors, Britt had refused to give birth in one. She and Santana had fought about it for months on end, until finally Britt's Doula had been able to convince Santana that the chances of women dying at home were slim to none. She was fully trained and accredited and the hospital was right up the road if need be. In the end, Britt had won, and little Dylan had been born in the middle of their living room in a pool filled with water. Just how Britt wanted it. No nurses, no doctors, no annoying machines. Just the three, well once Dylan entered the world four of them. How badly Santana wanted to go back to that.

When they'd talked about getting pregnant almost ten months prior, Santana had just assumed that they'd do that again. Not that they'd be in an abandoned hotel room, god only knows where, with no medicine, no sterile materials, not even electricity while the world fell apart outside those very doors and windows. At least they hadn't seen any walkers in a few days. It gave Santana some sense of relief.

Where as with Dylan's birth, it had been calm and quiet. Only the occasional grunt or cry out from her wife, this time was completely and utterly different. The tension between the two rooms could have been cut with a knife. The further Britt had gotten in her due date and then after, the more everyone had just started to panic. None of them really understood how to raise a baby when their were zombies everywhere. Had it ever really been done?

"Sanny, it hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" Britt cried out as her face contorted in pain. Yeah, this was definitely different then Dylan's. "Make it stop, please make it stop. I'll be nice to her, I promise. Just make it stop hurting. Oh god make it stop hurting."

Seeing her wife in pain, it hurt her just as much to see Dylan in pain. Especially when he'd get his shots. Brittany was always the strong one. The one that could handle a cold, the one who took care of everyone else before she did herself. Maybe that was the reason why they'd agreed not once but twice that she'd be the one to carry their child. Santana was almost certain that she'd never be able to handle that kind of pain.

"Shh, shh" She whispered "You don't want to scare Dylan do you, love? Remember what we talked about? Remember 'inside voices' from when we were in elementary school? We have to try and use that."

Treating her wife like a child clearly wasn't going to do the trick.

"Don't fucking treat me like a child, Santana!" the blonde screeched, as she propped herself up on her elbows "When you have a child coming out of your vagina, head first I might add, then you can talk about inside voices! Right now the only way I feel better is by screaming! So I'm going to fucking, ow ow oh god, no I can't do this. I can't. I'm not strong enough. Get her out of me Santana!"

Without a second thought Santana quickly moved from her spot at the top of the bed and right back in between her wife's legs, pulling down the sheet that was covering them and gently pushing her knee's apart. The old Santana, pre-apocalypse would have been absolutely disgusted by what she saw and rushed to get Rachel to take care of the dirty work, but this Santana was nothing like the old. She knew she didn't have that option.

"I can see a full head of hair Britt-Britt, those books said that when I did you could push. You can push Baby! Bring our Son into the world."

The look on her wife's face could have almost made Santana bust out laughing if she wasn't so nervous about doing this right. It was a look between confusion, happiness and pain all into one. Probably not something to laugh at, but people did crazy things when they were nervous, right?

"You mean our daughter" Britt panted out as she spread her legs apart, pulling herself back up. This was much easier to do in a tub. Why didn't apocalypse's come with tubs? "Because that's what we're having."

It had been an on going debate for months about what Britt was happening. Since she hadn't been able to go to a doctor once they'd figured out Britt was pregnant, they'd had to make do with their imagination. Since having a Duck had been eliminated very early on, much to Dylan's disappointment, they'd all taken sides. Britt and Rachel had decided that they were clearly having a girl, and Quinn and Santana had decided a boy. Harmony and Milo on the other hand had been insistent that Britt was having a Duck.

"Ok Mama, if that's what you want to believe." Santana said with a smile "Only way to find out though and prove me wrong is if you push the Duckling out, and we all know how much you love to prove me wrong."

With another smile, Santana grabbed one of Brittany's hand as she got comfortable against the headboard, squeezing it gently. It might not have been under any of the circumstances they'd planned when conceiving their Duckling, but somehow they'd made it this far. After getting through everything in high school...somehow, they'd gotten through an even bigger hurdle.

"I'm going to start counting to ten, and you're going to push, ok Britt-Britt? Just like when Dylan was born. When I get to ten you can relax, then we'll push again."

"I love you Sanny" Britt muttered out as she squeezed her wife's hand.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt. Now lets have a baby." She smiled "Lets getting pushing, shall we?"

Half an hour later, Santana sat in front of Britt holding onto both of her hands as the blonde in front of her pushed for dear life. Her normally pale complexion, were now as red as the tomatoes she grew on the balcony in their apartment in New York. The bed underneath her sopping wet from the sweat that was slowly sliding down her body. Every push seemed to take more and more out of her, but like always, she was a trooper. Santana had absolutely no idea how she was doing it.

"Almost there Britts, almost there, 5...6...7...8...9...10. Good girl, good girl." Santana cheered, as her wife collapsed back against the pillows propped up against the headboard. "She's right there Britt, right there. A couple more good pushes and I know we'll have our Duckling."

Although both physically and mentally exhausted it didn't take very long after Santana's little cheer for Britt to pull herself back up and start pushing again. Pushing with everything she had in her, even harder then the first time she'd given birth.

"Good girl Britts, 4...5...6...7...8...9...come on Britt, 10."

Quickly grabbing one of the towels they'd found in the bathroom, Santana wiped the Baby's head and face off the way she'd read to in the few books she'd found. Shoulders and the rest of it's body to go, but almost there.

"Its heads out Britt-Britt, one more push and I'm sure we can finish this up. Come on Britt's, you can do this I know you can."

Grabbing onto Brittany's hands once again, Santana smiled proudly to herself as her wife did the one thing Santana knew she was absolutely meant to do. She, they became Mothers again. With just a little struggle, the baby's shoulders slipped out from inside Brittany, and so followed its long legs, landing straight into Santana's arms as Britt finally fell back again.

"San, is it ok? Is he ok? San?"

With tears in her eyes, Santana looked up at her wife with a smile.

"She's beautiful Britt-Britt. So beautiful."

"Auntie Quinn, I wansta see her! Can I go see her now! Pleaseeeee."

For a four year old, waiting nearly ten months for a Baby was as bad as waiting twelve months for his birthday. He just couldn't understand why it had to be so long, it was a baby after all. They were everywhere, they were so little that it couldn't take very long to make one. Especially if it was inside Mommy's tummy.

"Hold on Buddy, Mami's just cleaning him and Mommy up for you."

After everything he'd been through, he deserved this excitement. He deserved to be happy about something again.

"Quinnie, you can send him in now"

A sudden voice called from the other side of the door that divided the two motel rooms.

It was amazing how big her son looked, now that they had a new little baby in their arms. How could he have ever been so tiny? So fragile just like she now was.

"Come here Mijo', come meet your sister." Santana whispered as she patted a spot on the bed between her and Britt. The last time they'd had a more exhausting day was the night he'd been born. At least they'd had electricity for that. "Be gentle" She whispered as he crawled onto the bed, immediately crawling over to Britt.

"She's so little" Dylan whispered, his small mouth a gaped as he peered down at the little girl who was contently attached to her Mother's breast. At least they didn't have to worry about finding a food source for her. "She's a girl?"

A laugh escaped from the blonde on the bed, and she nodded as she reached a hand up to run through her sons hair.

"Yes, she's a girl." Britt whispered with a proud, yet exhausted smile "Dylan, meet your little sister, Aurora."

Scrunching up his face, the little boy looked between his two mothers. He'd hoped for Buzz Lightyear, but that hadn't happened.

"I wish she was a Duck." He said with a smile before pressing a small kiss to the back of her warm head. "But, I'll keep her safe from the Ugly people. I promise! She can be Jessie, and I'll be Buzz!"

If only he could keep that innocence forever. Sadly, it just wasn't possible in the world they now lived in.

"Why don't you go get Harmony and your Aunts, buddy. I'm sure they want to meet Aurora too."

Standing up the little boy scrunched up his face in the way Santana loved, and the nodded giving a salute the way he'd seen the Army men who had been in the City in those last days do.

"Yes Ma'am Sergeant Mami!" He whispered before jumping off the bed and running off to find those very people. He'd learned his lesson one to many times about talking to loudly at night.

"God he really is your son" Britt said with a laugh as she watched his scurry off, her eyes slowly going back down to the child in her arms. "Thank you Santana...thank you so much for doing what you did today."

"It's my two girls Britt, there isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for the three of you" She promised, leaning down to kiss the top of Auroras head before looking back up at Britt "You did amazing, and I love you so much for that."

"I'm scared the death about leaving here Santana...about" She was silenced by a pair of lips suddenly against hers, it was still after twenty something years the only way Santana knew how to shut the girl of her dreams up.

"We're not going to worry about that tonight Britt, we're not going to worry about anything. We're just going to love our children." She whispered "Tonight, the world is ours again.

It was probably suicidal to think that way. For once, Santana didn't care. The only three things she cared about were happy and healthy, and maybe even a little exhausted, but they were hers, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
